Heiwajima
by KH777
Summary: In which Izaya does the one unspeakable thing that would tick Shizuo off the most...


This is a _Durarara!_ fan fiction. Kasuka expression was devoid of emotion, completely oblivious to the hailstorm around him. Not literally of course. But you want to know what this hailstorm is right? Not gonna tell you yet. First, you need to know the situation. Somehow, Shizuo, his brother, and Izaya (unbeknownst to the other two), were teleported to another world, a fantasy one. But, that's not the hailstorm. Not knowing this, Shizuo rushed around trying to find him. Twas us the hailstorm they now faced. Finding anyone was no simple task in this large capital city, but they made due by asking around. Every person Shizuo met described Izaya as a devious snake, in appearance and personality. What does Izaya have in store for the young Heiwajima? Knowing Izaya, it certainly has to be something that will tick Shizuo off.

This young man searched around himself, thinking he was close to finding his brother. Sadly though, Shizuo was not here. Izaya had paid this person to lie to him. It was a trap and he walked right into it, not evening knowing. Actually, he had not heard Izaya was tailing him. He was in a public place but all the people there were distracted by another one of Izaya's traps. Sensing danger, he whipped around. Danger was right in front of him with a devilish smirk, pocket knife pointed right at him from only a foot away. Too late to run away. "So, you're the one I've been hearing so much about." Kasuka braced himself; his initial shock had worn off.

"What do you want?" He asked evenly. Realization stuck him. "You're Izaya Orihara."

"Oh, you've heard of me. How flattering! I'd love to talk to you but there's no time at the moment. You're coming with me."

…..

"My, you act nothing like Shizu-chan." Izaya had found an abandoned house and forced him inside. Not think it was necessary for his amusement, Izaya didn't hurt him or tie him up. The house had nothing in it and they were in a room without windows. Kasuka was sitting up, while Izaya was loitering over him. Kasuka stared impassive at him but on the inside, he was at least a bit scared. After all, he had heard all about Izaya from his brother. "It must be awful having to deal with him."

"It isn't really." The words were out of his mouth before he realized his mistake. Izaya's face formed the most demented smirk he had ever seen.

"I see the feeling is mutual. How interesting! Hasn't he even tried to hurt you?"

"Only once." Kasuka didn't think he had a choice whether to answer or not; he feared that not answering would trigger some kind of awful punishment.

"Oh really! Tell me all about it!" Izaya made Kasuka feel like a guinea pig.

"It was really long time ago. Shizuo was only in middle school at the time. I was really young. I just ate something that was clearly his and he…picked up the fridge…" Izaya laughed most evilly at his words like they're life was the funniest new movie out.

"And?"

"…broke several bones…" Izaya completely cackled now even though Kasuka had said it quietly. After Izaya had stopped, he of course had to comment.

"How ironic that he was the one to get hurt. And you stayed with him the whole time didn't you?"

"I did."

"How sweet. I can see why Shizuo cares for you so much." Izaya yanked a medium-sized chunk of Kasuka's hair. He flinched while Izaya quickly cut it off and held it in his hand. "And this is all the proof I need. I'll see you later." Izaya stalked out of the room, locking Kasuka in. When he was alone, Kasuka fixed his hair so that it looked no different from before. He noted to be careful that no one noticed. He knew that he had to stop Izaya was telling Shizuo. This would be far worse than their regular fights. Kasuka knew that Shizuo would get hurt pretty badly from this. I mean Shizuo beat the crap out of someone for insulting the _clothes_ that he gave him. Think about if someone did something to him. Kasuka shook the thought out of his head while he looked for a way out of this place. Luckily, for pure movie purposes, Kasuka had been taught how to pick a lock to save money. He just needed to find something to use… When Izaya's footsteps were out of range, Kasuka began searching the floor for something he could use. Luckily, he found a paperclip in the corner of the room. Now, he just needed to get to work… A minute or two later, the door creaked open and Kasuka looked carefully out the door. Quick as a mouse, Kasuka closed the door and made his way outside. On his way out, he found his cell phone, which had been confiscated. Kasuka still didn't understand why he took it, he couldn't get any reception anyw- Kasuka stared at his phone as he saw a bar of reception on his phone. Kasuka discerned it must be the power crystals (which were the power source of this world) fiddling with the software. But he didn't care, that didn't matter now. Kasuka quickly dialed Shizuo, hoping his phone had reception.

…

Shizuo was shocked at feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, but he didn't care at the moment as he quickly yanked it out of his pocket. Seeing the caller he snapped it open, nearing cracking the top.

"Shizuo? Can you hear me?"

"Kasuka! ARE YOU OKAY!? Did Izaya do anything to you!?" Kasuka sighed in relief.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't see Izaya, is he here?" See Kasuka was stupendous at lying. The reason he was such a good actor was partly because of his way to make his face impassive and his voice believable no matter what actually happened. The only way you could tell he lied would be a lie detector.

"Yes, unfortunately. He said he was gonna do something to you." Shizuo suspected absolutely nothing.

"I see."

"Here I'm in the place where the inn is. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I do."

"Meet me there."

"Alright."

…..

Shizuo and Kasuka met up and Shizuo still didn't notice his hair cause it looked exactly the same. In the shadows, Izaya sighed. "Too bad, that would have been fun. But Shizu-chan would never believe my word over his brother's." Somehow they got back to their own world and Shizuo was never the wiser.


End file.
